


Haunted House

by chasexjackson, flyingcrowbar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween AU, Prep Annabeth, Punk Percy, Punk!Percy - Freeform, girly!annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasexjackson/pseuds/chasexjackson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcrowbar/pseuds/flyingcrowbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A punk!Percy/preppy!Annabeth AU. After much deliberation, Percy and Annabeth decide to visit one of the "most haunted" houses in New York. Fluffy oneshot. Happy Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration with chasexjackson. I think we had a lot of fun writing this! She wrote Annabeth's parts, I did Percy's. Be sure to check out her work because she is a delight and so, so talented.

Percy Jackson was known to be many things.

His wardrobe consisted mostly of the color black. Unoriginal, one might say, only because he liked to make it look like he didn’t give a shit about his appearance. Most of his clothes had been bought at the local thrift store and saw much wear, with holes in the knees or on the elbows, which weren’t helped by the fact that he constantly picked at the threading. His prized leather jacket, weathered and smelling of neatsfoot oil, had once been his father’s. That was left in perfect condition.

He often scowled and tsked and leaned back in chairs so they balanced only on two legs. People didn’t often like looking him in the eyes as if maybe when they did he would go out of his way to deck them in the face or kick them with his steel-toed boot. Perhaps that was why he never had too long of a wait in line at the grocery store when buying food for his mom or had open space walking down a packed New York street because others would cross to the opposite side of the road.

On a list of things a person might not want to meet in a dark alley, Percy may be near the top, though he likely wouldn’t care one way or the other, unless said individual was looking to start something. Not much frightened him, even when he should be. He had seen worse. What could be done to him that hadn’t already been done before?

Despite all appearances, he was not known to be scared of many things...

Except for his girlfriend’s disapproval of date ideas.

“What about a dinner at that place, the one with the candles and the breadsticks?”

“Lamberti’s?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“We went there two months ago, and I think they would remember you.”

“It was only a small fire. It wasn’t like I did it on purpose.”

Annabeth - opposite of the spectrum, prim, polite, perfect - smiled and shook her head. When she did, he caught a whiff of her citrusy perfume and stifled a sigh. Her giggle was airy so she wouldn’t make too much noise in the library. Sure, they weren’t a new couple, but Percy couldn’t help but get giddy over the details of her. She turned her eyes back down to her textbook while Percy crossed out yet another option on his list. He scanned over the other options, noticing that the Xs outnumbered the few remaining.

Annabeth had always been the one to make lists and keep organized. Maybe she was rubbing off on him just a little. But never in a million years would he be caught dead trying to look like the prep she was, with her oversized sweater and floral-printed tights. Her hair was down, letting her golden curls fall over one shoulder while the other side was pinned up with a diamond owl clip. She had a thing about owls, even before they started dating last year. He had bought her that clip for their anniversary, in fact - saved up a whole entire work week’s pay for it plus all his tips from the bakery. But now that the anniversary had passed, he had to come up with another idea for a date. And a good one too. He couldn’t drop the ball now and disappoint her.

Knowing her crowd, he would be living up to his reputation even though he tried his best to prove them all wrong. He knew what her other friends said about him, how he was “no good, a real piece of work, trouble” and how she could do so much better. They had him there. Annabeth was so much higher on the totem pole than he was. Why she ever wanted to date him in the first place was still baffling.

When he had asked her about it two weeks into their relationship, she said, “Isn’t it obvious?” and then said nothing more, like she wanted him to figure it out. Obviously, he hadn’t yet.

She turned the page to her book and scribbled down a note on her homework. Percy should be doing his homework too, but he had other priorities.

_Movie? “No.”_

_Central Park? “No.”_

_Coffee? “No.”_

_Road trip? “Definitely no.”_

_Aquarium? “Please not again.”_

The school library was one of the worst places to do any thinking, especially after such a long day at school. And on a Friday? Unheard of. But he would do anything for Annabeth, even if the place was so quiet and so stuffy and so blegh. Percy scowled as he looked around at the shelves of books surrounding their desk in search of some sort of inspiration. All he got was Boring and More Boring. Annabeth liked to say that the real fun took place in the books themselves, but Percy didn’t buy it. How fun could a place be if it looked so unimpressive on the outside?

He sighed and ran his fingers through his already shambolic hair and looked over his shoulder. Sitting at the front desk was the wiry old librarian, checking in books one by one. The rest of the place was empty. Everyone else had the good sense to actually enjoy themselves while the weather was still good, even though fall had made its presence known a little early. This Halloween was going to be cold.

_Halloween…_

His eyes lifted upward to the pumpkin decorations hanging above the librarian’s head.

“What about a haunted house?” he suggested.

He turned back around to see that Annabeth was watching him, those fierce gray eyes piercing right through him, which automatically made him feel stupid, like all his brain juice had evaporated.

Annabeth put down her pen. “You like haunted houses?”

Percy jerked his head back. “What? No! They’re lame as hell. Just figured you’d have fun… or whatever.”

The corners of her lips tugged when she smiled. “And you’re not going to get scared?”

“Me? Nah. Ghosts aren’t real.”

“It’s not just ghosts you have to worry about.” She curled her fingers so they looked like claws and her eyes flashed. “Zombies and ghouls and axe murderers!”

She seemed like she knew what she was in for. “Got a place in mind?”

“Blood Manor in Hudson Square. I’ve always wanted to go.”

“Alright, then let’s do it.”

Annabeth grinned and turned back to her homework. Take that, preps! See what a good-for-nothing can do? Percy felt like he was finally doing something right today. 

* * *

 Annabeth had her cell phone wedged between her shoulder and her ear as she rummaged through her wardrobe.

‘What’s a suitable outfit for a Haunted House?’

Percy’s snort sounded down the phone. ‘Fuck if I know.’ There was a creak of springs and she pictured him lying down on his tiny bed - far too tiny for them to share but they’d somehow managed it in the past. ‘That blue dress.’

Even though he couldn’t see her Annabeth rolled her eyes. ‘You just think I look hot in that dress.’

‘Well, yeah.’

‘You’re useless.’

‘I’m a guy. Why are you asking me for advice on clothes?’

Annabeth gave up her assault on her wardrobe and flopped down onto her queen size bed, picturing herself mirroring his position. ‘Maybe I just wanted to talk to you.’

There was a quiet laugh, uncharacteristically soft for Percy, and a beat of silence before he spoke again, ‘I’m picking you up from your apartment, yeah?’

‘Six o’clock, on the dot.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’

She laughed appreciatively and flipped her wrist to check her watch. ‘What time do you start work?’

‘Ten.’

‘Percy.’

‘Yeah?’

‘It’s half past nine.’

‘Oh shit.’ She heard the bed springs lurch as he jumped out of bed. ‘Later, Chase.’

She rolled her eyes and tucked her phone into her pocket, getting up off her bed and ignoring her wardrobe for now to attend to the huge pile of homework waiting on her desk.

\---

Her hair was tied up in french braids. Her make up was minimal and perfect and she was wearing jeans, a lacy top underneath her beige sweater, and flat pumps. She checked her reflection one last time in the mirror before grabbing her bag and jacket off her bed. Just as she left her bedroom, the buzzer went for the front door and she held back a groan as she heard her twin brothers fighting to answer it.

‘Annabeth! It’s your _boooyyyfrieeend_.’

‘I’ve been dating him for over a year. You know what his name is.’ She flicked Bobby on the ear as they both pulled faces at her and fought to get their faces up to the peephole. ‘Scram,’ she said and glared at them both.

They grumbled their fair share, but they scurried off down the hall as Annabeth’s father appeared. There was a knock at the door and Annabeth really just wanted to open the door and leave with Percy and not have to hang around while her dad presumed a fake stern attitude to lay down the ground rules for the five thousandth time. She knew he didn’t like Percy; well, he didn’t like how Percy _looked_. Annabeth’s boyfriend had always been perfectly well mannered for the many times he’d picked her up or dropped her off after a date and the far fewer times he’d come into the apartment for dinner. But Percy didn’t look right, and that didn’t settle well for families like Annabeth’s.

She held back a sigh as she opened the door and felt her face split into a grin at the sight of her scruffy boyfriend. He wore his usual ripped up black jeans, scuffed up boots and a White Stripes shirt underneath his unzipped hoodie and leather jacket. His face looked tired but happy and his hair was in its usual dishevelled glory.

‘Hey,’ he greeted, and straightened up a little when he saw her father lingering in the hall behind her. ‘Good evening, Mr Chase.’

‘Good evening, Percy.’

‘Okay we’re going now,’ Annabeth said, slipping into the hallway with Percy before any more awkwardness could occur.

‘Be back by--’

‘Eleven, I know. Goodnight daddy.’

‘Good night.’

She gripped Percy’s hand and dragged him towards the elevators. He followed her willingly enough but as they stopped in front of the elevators and Annabeth punched the button, Percy's forehead puckered.

'What's up?' she asked as the doors slid open.

They stepped inside and Percy shook his head, presuming a fake smile. 'Nothin. I see you didn't opt for the dress. Can I say I'm a little hurt?'

She rolled her eyes. 'I dressed practically.'

He eyed her feet. 'Those shoes don't look all that practical.'

'They're flat aren't they?'

A wicked grin took over his face. 'Yeah, and you're a shortass now.'

'Five foot seven is not short, Percy.'

He shrugged. 'I have to lean down to kiss you now.'

She smirked. 'Care to test that theory, Hotshot?'

And just as he turned his body to hers and tipped his head down, the elevator settled and the doors opened for the ground floor.

Annabeth sighed and ducked past him into the foyer. 'Better luck next time.'

'Tease.'

* * *

The chill of the wind from the Hudson firmly planted Percy’s hands into his pockets and he hunched his shoulders up close to his ears. A scarf would’ve helped, but he didn’t want to ruin his ‘cool guy’ veneer. He and Annabeth walked down Varick Street towards the haunted house, the sidewalk still busy on that Saturday night. Every now and again, Percy would steal glances at Annabeth. _God, just… fuck,_ Percy thought. She looked perfect. Yeah, she wasn’t wearing that blue dress, but he didn’t expect her to. It wouldn’t be practical, and Annabeth was all about practicality. He just liked giving her a hard time about stuff like that. The slight ways his words worked on her gave him such amusement, like when her brow creased and her lips twitched whenever he tried to be glib. He wasn’t serious most of the time but those little things made him smile.

And she looked radiant as ever in the glow from the city. Her skin soaked up the orange across her cheeks, her lip gloss caught the light and danced when her mouth spread into a smile, and the sharpness of her eyes gathered up the world into such a tiny little space… When she looked at him, Percy turned away, never one to be caught staring. It was in those lingering moments though, when she didn’t notice he was looking at her, did he see just how much Annabeth there was to like.

“You sure you want to do this?” she asked. “It’s okay if you need to hold my hand. No one will ever know how much of a wimp you are.” Her lips curled into a playful smile.

“Psh, you’re gonna be the one holding onto me for dear life. Maybe this was a part of my secret plan for you to get all up on me.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, but they didn’t have any heat. “Ha ha,” she said. “You think you’re so funny.”

“I’m hilarious.”

“Should we take a popular vote?”

Percy pulled his hand out of his pocket and wrapped his arm around her shoulders then pulled her in close. She laced her thin fingers in between his and giggled. She was so warm, she was better than a scarf. When she leaned into him, he got swept up in the hint of her citrusy perfume. It took him to places that he knew, that were comfortable, every single one of them inhabited with Annabeth. His head swam for a moment before he realized they had reached the haunted house.

“Is this it?” he asked, as if the screams from inside didn’t give it away. It was a six-story, ruddy-bricked building nestled in between the other high rises. There was already a line snaking out of the doors so Percy and Annabeth took up their place at the end.

She craned her neck to see the front, trying to gauge just how long of a wait they had. “I’d give it about half an hour.”

“This better be worth it, Chase.”

“Whose idea was this again?” She dug her nail into his chest. He smirked and her eyes were as alight as the city.

To pass the time they played games, stupid games really, like thumb wars and red hands. Sometimes Percy won, but most of the time he didn’t. Annabeth was quick, sharp as the color of her eyes, and cackled when she claimed victory. Her nose scrunched up in this kind of way that made Percy think losing wasn’t all that bad. Before he knew it, they were at the front of the line. Percy paid for the both of them and they were inside the building.

It stank like sweat and insulation, but at least it was warmer. “Ooh. Body odor, too spooky for me,” he said, adding an eyeroll in case she could see in the muddy dark. All he could feel was the brush of her hand against his knuckles as she led the way. It was quiet, unnaturally quiet, and the walls pressed in on them as they started their way through the course.

Percy had never been in a haunted house, but if he had to rate it on a scale of one to ten, it was probably an eleven. For some ungodly reason, they were allowed to touch you in this place, and Percy was not a huge fan of being touched, especially when he didn’t know who it was coming from or where. He was determined to keep his cool though. Stamping out a yelp or two was a feat in of itself. He couldn’t show Annabeth just how freaked out he really was, even though he was sure that if she put her ear to his chest, she’d go deaf from the sound of his heartbeat.

The house was a maze, forcing them to almost entirely rely on their sense of touch and hearing, catching shadows of movement here and there. Annabeth, apparently fearless, trailed ahead and then a pinch of light appeared, illuminating the floor and Annabeth’s silhouette in front of him. She turned and shined the light from her phone into his face. He blinked a few times, a blue dot floating in front of his vision, and she said, “In case we trip.”

Percy wasn’t sure if being able to see was worse or _infinitely_ worse than walking through the dark blind. Like, he would have much rather not seen that little boy standing in the corner, staring at them with hunger in his eyes. Or that old woman sitting in the rocking chair humming a lullaby to a voodoo doll.

He clamped down on his nerves, even when they threw jump scares his way, and screamed close to his ear, and scraped desperate hands on his ankles. Annabeth powered through and Percy had no choice but to follow. When something popped out at her, Annabeth leaped back, shrieked, and then started laughing and kept going. She was having a blast.

They broke out into a room that was much bigger and smelled a lot better, cooler even, and Percy caught his breath. “That wasn’t so bad,” he said, trying to hide how winded he was. Would she be able to see that he broke a sweat? He’d deny it to his grave.

Annabeth turned to him and smiled, looking just as shaken. But she laughed, like it was all good. Since she was having fun, Percy was too. That was the whole point of this afterall, right? He cracked a smile but only too soon. He noticed the cobwebs before she did.

“Hey, uh, I think we should keep moving-”

A giant spider descended from the ceiling, hissing on hydraulics. It snapped fuzzy pincers at them and brushed its legs on their heads.

Annabeth screamed. Not the good, fun-loving kind of scream, but the scream that nearly broke Percy in half. He moved to hold her, but she backed away and stumbled over her own feet, the light from her phone swinging violently. One of the walls crumbled underneath her and she vanished through the hole. There was a shout and then a thud.

Percy, frozen in place, felt true fear grip his insides. His blood ran cold as his heart physically stopped and time slowed to a trickle. Annabeth was hurt. She was hurt all because it was his stupid idea to come to this place. If he had known that there would be a spider, he would have brought her to the other side of town. But she was lying in pain and it was all his goddamn fault!

He was okay with losing some things, so long as that one thing wasn’t Annabeth.

* * *

The first thing Annabeth registered was that she couldn't breathe. She was lying on her back in some dark, dirty place and her chest heaved in sporadic beats as the dusty air attempted to fill her lungs. _I'm winded_ , she realised, and wondered how far she'd fallen. She made a conscious effort to take deeper, slower breaths as she heard a voice call her name. Percy. For the first time since they'd entered the damn building, he sounded truly terrified. Annabeth coughed and tried to respond, but she was still gasping and her head was pounding and a sharp ache had begun to settle in her neck.

'I'm okay,' she croaked, but there was no way he could hear her.

She struggled into a sitting position and groaned. Annabeth was never one to be easily scared, but as she sat alone in that heavy darkness, panic set her heart racing. She patted the floor around her in a way reminiscent of a Velma who has lost her glasses, and her fingers close over her phone. It turns on but the screen is cracked.

‘Annabeth?!’ Percy’s voice comes again, this time closer.

‘Percy?’

An audible sigh of relief. ‘I’m coming down.’

‘No, don’t. I’m fine.’

But as she looked up at the dim hole of light above, she saw Percy’s figure marking a black shadow as he continued to descend, and her heart settled some. A few more seconds and then he landed next to her, his boots thudding against the floorboards. He immediately crouched down and cradled her face in his warm hands.

‘You okay?’ he asked, voice low and close.

She nodded, cheeks pressed between his palms. ‘I’m fine, just… I’m fine.’ As her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, Annabeth could see his eyebrows scrunch together. She covered one of his hands with her own. ‘I just want to get out of here.’

He nodded and looked around them - at the hole of dim light far above them, and at the close walls surrounding them. They were in a narrow passage, one side was crumbling concrete and the other lined with wooden slats. Various sized boxes filled most of the cramped space and as she stood up, Annabeth realised that she narrowly avoided landing on one of them. She approached an open one and peered inside.

‘I think these are extra props.’ She peered into the darkness ahead. ‘Which means there must be an access door somewhere.’

‘Yeah.’

Percy came up next to her and placed his hand on her lower back then recoiled sharply. ‘What the hell?’

‘What?’

‘You’re all wet. Oh man, it’s in your hair too - is that blood?’

‘What?’

She felt her hair, her hand came back sticky. ‘Ugh, gross. Dammit, this is my favourite sweater.’

‘Annabeth,’ Percy’s voice sounded strained, ‘you’re bleeding and all you care about is your sweater.’

‘Percy, chill. It’s corn syrup.’

‘What?’

‘Fake blood. You know, for all the props?’

‘Oh. Yeah.’ He shifted. ‘Well, lets get out of here anyways.’

Annabeth could understand his unease. Percy hated small spaces; not because he was claustrophobic, but his ADHD made him ansty in small spaces. He just wanted to get out. Annabeth took his hand and walked forwards, clambering over boxes and keeping her free hand pressed to the wall as they crept through the dark.

Eventually, they came across a service door and Percy had to throw his shoulder against it a few times to get it open. They found their way back to reception and told them what happened. They offered to refund them but Annabeth just wanted to get out of there and Percy must have sensed her impatience because he politely refused and ushered her outside.

As soon as they were on the sidewalk, Percy shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over Annabeth’s shoulders.

‘I’m fine.’

‘You’re covered in fake blood,’ he reminded her.

She knew that wasn’t the only reason and made no further protest at his chivalry as she tucked her hands through the sleeves of his beloved jacket. It was too big for her and she felt a little kid as she pushed the sleeves up to free her hands and laced her fingers with Percy’s.

‘So, that was fun.’

He gave her a look. Annabeth sighed and bumped her shoulder against his. ‘I’m completely fine, you know? I mean, I’m pretty embarrassed at how much I lost my cool, but I’m totally fine.’

He shook his head, refusing to look at her.

Annabeth groaned. ‘Please don’t do the whole broody thing.’

‘I’m not brooding.’

‘Percy.’

He looked down at her, eyebrows tugged together, mouth open as he tried to form a sentence.

‘Use your words, Jackson.’

His eyes narrowed a little as his lips twitched at a smile. ‘I just don’t want to lose you, Annabeth.’

‘What makes you think you’re going to lose me?’

He scoffed and swung their hands between them as they walked. ‘I’m still wondering why you’re dating me in the first place.’

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him. ‘You still haven’t worked it out, have you?’

‘Worked what out?’

‘Why I wanted to date you in the first place.’

He stopped and looked at her again, surprise plain on his face. ‘I don’t--’ He sighed and ran his free hand through his messy hair. ‘I don’t know. To piss your dad off?’

‘Wow. Good to know you think so much of me.’

He frowned at her. ‘Why then? Why the hell are you dating me?’

‘Because you’re a good person.’ Percy raised his eyebrows at her. ‘No really, you are. you might act like a hardass, but your momma raised you right.’

Percy barked a laugh at that. ‘I guess she did okay.’

‘She did awesome. And you’re so good to her, and you’re funny and kind and you work hard at everything you do and you care, Percy. You showed that tonight - how much you care about me.’ She tugged on his hand until he looked at her and they stopped on the quiet sidewalk, haloed under a streetlamp. ‘It’s why I love you.’

Percy’s eyes went wide. ‘You--’

‘I love you,’ she repeated, unblinking as Percy gaped at her.

Annabeth smiled and rocked up onto her tiptoes, bracing the hand that wasn’t still linked with his against his chest. She pressed her mouth firmly to his and lingered as his arm came around her back, holding her to him. His arm was strong but his embrace was gentle and the kiss was slow and soft and Annabeth was melting against him, this boy she loved.

Percy had a goofy smile plastered across his face when she drew away from him. Annabeth smiled and tucked herself against his side as they continued walking down the sidewalk.

Half an hour later, they were back in Annabeth’s building and she was delving into her pocket for her key. They both slowed down as they approached her door, wanting to extend the evening for as long as possible. Annabeth shrugged his jacket off and handed it back to him.

‘Sorry if there’s fake blood on it.’

He shrugged. ‘Sorry you have to wash it out of your hair.’

‘Well, good night.’

Percy nodded, and tipped his head down to kiss her. Annabeth leaned into him, clutching the fabric of his shirt between her fingers even as he pulled away. Percy rested his forehead against hers for a moment.

‘I’m glad you’re okay.’

‘Me too.’

He chuckled lightly and drew away from her completely. Annabeth released his shirt and turned away from him to unlock the door. She was halfway inside when she looked back at Percy. He was still standing there with his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans, his jacket folded over his arm, and a smile teasing his mouth.

‘What?’ she asked.

‘Love you, Chase.’

He gave her one last grin and sloped off down the hall without a backwards glance.

 

 


End file.
